Ash's Pokemon Harem Adventures
by KingLoverBoy
Summary: Ash has finally turned 10 and now he can get his first ever Pokemon. But little did he know he was actually making a Harem of female Pokemon. (Lemons 18).


"Yes I am Ash." Ask Ketchum is a boy from Pallet town. "And now that I'm 10 I can finally get my pokemon lisence." ten year olds can get a beginner pokemon from Proffessor Oak the town's pokemon expert. "I will journey to gain the wisdom of pokemon training." he said as he picks up a Voltorb alarm clock. "and I here by declare to the pokemon of the world I will be a pokemon master." he said. He then holds the alarm clock like a pokeball "POKEMON MASTER THAT'S WHAT I'LL-" he then got cut off by a female voice. "ASH GET TO BED!" said the female voice Ash was not expecting a voice to interrupt him as he accidentally threw his alarm clock. But luckly it landed on a hand of a female that was at the door way looking at Ash. "It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep." said the mother of Ash Ketchum. "But tomarrow I begin my pokemon journey I can't sleep." he said to his mother. "Well if you can't you at least get ready for tomarrow here watch this." She said. She then turns on the tv and switchs it to the pokemon starters channel. "Good evening pallet tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of pokemon students." Said the Proffessor on the tv. The Proffessor on the tv was none other then Proffessor Oak the pokemon expert. "I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and squirtle each one is available for new trainees which one shall you choose?" said Proffessor Oak. "Go to bed when this is done." Ash's mom said to him. "Alright, I'm going." He said looking at the tv. "And change into your pajamas ok." She said as she closes the door. "I'm going." He said still staring at the tv. Once the Pokemon starter guide was over Ash change into his pajamas and went to bed. That night as he was sleeping he was thinking on which starter Pokemon he should pick. "Raising Bulbasaur that'd be really simple it's perfect for beginners." He said in his sleep. "Then there's Squirtle he'll be great for the rock gym battles." He said sleeping. "Oh...Charmander they say that's the best way to go." He said then he drifted off into deep sleep. The next morning the sun rise up as Ash was sleeping peacefully on his bed. The Voltorb alarm clock then said 6:00 am as it made a loud noise like all alarm clocks do. Ash slowly shifted over and turns off his alarm clock then slowly gets up. He yawns and stretches his arms up in the air his eyes were tired. Then he opens his eyes realizing what day is today. "Today is the day I finally get my first Pokemon!" He said all excited. He then gets out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he took a shower he got dressed and head downstairs. His mom was making breakfast in the kitchen Ash saw her cooking breakfast and smiles. "Morning mom." He said with a smile on his face. Mother looks back and smiles at him "Good morning Ash." She said with a smile on her face. He sat down at the dining table then his mother places a plate of breakfast on the table. It was pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the plate Ash smiles by the sight. "Thanks mom." He said then begins to eat his breakfast. She smiles at Ash as she eats her breakfast. She loved raising her son Ash but now it is time to let him go on a journey. Ash finished his breakfast quickly he couldn't wait to get his first Pokemon. "I'm going to get my first Pokemon bye mom." Ash said as he leaves. "Bye...Ash" she said a little sad she was going to miss him. Ash heads to Professor Oak's lab he was enjoying the nice weather and the nice breeze on his way there. Ash then found Professor Oak's lab he had a big smile on his face he was super excited about this moment. But then there was big electricity in the building and the sound of an old man screaming. Ash was a little worried so he went to the front door quickly and knocks on the door. There was a moment of silence until the front door opens revealing Professor Oak covered in ashes. "Oh...hello Ash...you're early...way earlier then I was expecting." Professor Oak said. "W-wait I'm here early?" Ash said to Professor Oak. "Yep, I was kinda expecting you and other trainers here at 8:00." Professor Oak said. (I must have been too excited about getting a Pokemon I woke up so early.) Ash thought in his mind. "Looks like you're up and ready to be a Pokemon trainer while my grandson Gary is being lazy all morning." Professor Oak said. Ash tries not to laugh out loud but he let out a tiny chuckle. "Well since you're here can you help me with a little problem for me?" He asked Ash. Ash then remembers the big electricity from earlier and looks at Oak. "Sure what is it?" He asked ready to help Oak with his problem. "I have a Pokemon on the loose in my lab can you help me catch it?" He asked Ash with a worried look on his face. Ash was shocked by this (So that's where that big electricity came from.) He thought. "Sure Professor Oak I can help you catch a loose Pokemon." Ash said ready for anything. "Why thank you Ash quickly get in before it escapes." Oak said then Ash hurried inside so Oak can close the door. Inside was a mess there was stuff all over the place and the machines are not working properly. (Man what strong Pokemon can cause all this mess?) Ash asked himself in his head. "There it is." Oak said pointing at the Pokemon Ash looks over where he was pointing and saw a Pikachu.

**Picture: https/sandwich-anomaly/art/The-Sexy-route-621376647**

But the Pikachu has a body like a female human so it's obvious its a female. The female Pikachu has breasts and hips like a female human would have. Ash tilts his head confused "Uhh...Professor Oak...what is that?" Ash asked. "That there is a Pikachu." Oak said "Thats a Pikachu?!" Ash said surprised. "Yep I found her for quite some time now and she's nothing but trouble." Oak said. "But why does it look like...that?" Ash asked all confused. "All Pokemon look like that." Oak said, Ash was now even more confused on what's even going on. He always thought a Pikachu looks like a yellow mouse and that's it not with a female human body. "Alright here's the plan you go distracted the Pikachu while I get the Pokeball to catch her ok? Ok, go out there." Oak said. Ash didn't have time to react as he was pushed away to be seen by the female Pikachu.

**Pikachu's POV**

I finally got out of that stupid Pokeball now time for that perverted Professor to pay. I heard a noise behind me so I look over behind me. At first, I thought it was that perverted professor but then it was a cute boy. I was surprised by this cute boy I took my guard down and went over to him. He looks at me all worried and scared like I did something bad I smile at him. Then for some reason, I was to get closer to his face so I did that but then I got sucked back into my Pokeball. How dare him he uses a cute boy to let my guard down I was so mad. I then tried to get out the Pokeball but it's not working I kept trying but it won't work.

**Third person POV**

Professor Oak puts the Pikachu back in her Pokeball and holds it closed. "Quickly get the duck tape!" Oak yelled at Ash as he holds the Pokeball closed. Ash nods and quickly grabs a roll of duck tape and gives it to Oak. He then wraps the duck tape all over Pikachu's Pokeball so she won't get out. Oak pants as he was relief Pikachu was in her Pokeball again. "W-well th-thank you Ash for helping me take care of this...thing." Oak said. "You're welcome Professor Oak...can I get my starter Pokemon now?" He asked wondering if he can get one. "W-well sorry Ash but the Pikachu damage my machine that carries starter Pokemon so you'll have to wait until I get the machine to work again." Oak said. Ash sighs disappointed that he couldn't get a Pokemon today. "Well I mean you can have this Pikachu if you want...I mean it's the only starter Pokemon I have right now." Oak said. Ash looks up "Really?" He said excitedly "I'll take Pikachu for my starter." He said. "Yes please do take her I don't want her here." Oak said as he hands Ash the Pokeball covered in duck tape. He grabs it and looks at Oak "Well thanks, Professor Oak." Ash said with a smile. "Be careful with her she might not listen to anything you say ok." Oak warned Ash. "Ok." Ash then leaves the lap (OH MY GOSH I FINALLY GOT MY FIRST POKEMON!!) Ash thought as he left. "Thank goodness that bitch is gone." Oak said he then starts fixing the machine before the other starter pokemon trainers arrive. Ash was now outside he looks around to see no one showed up yet. Ash then pulls out Pikachu's Pokeball which was covered in duck tape. He then peels the duck tape off of Pikachu's Pokeball. As soon he got it off the Pokeball open itself and out came the Female Pikachu from earlier.

**Pikachu's POV**

I finally got out again I look around to see I was not in the lap no more. I turn around to see the cute boy from earlier looking at me. I blush a tiny bit by this cute boy I look at him he then smiles a little. "Why hello, there my name is Ash." He said to me. "Why hello there cutie~." I said to him I know he can't understand me that's why I said it out loud.

**Third person POV**

"Pikachu." Pikachu said to Ash he smiles a bit. "Well, Pikachu I guess you'll be my starter." He said to her. Pikachu was shocked by what he said she then crosses her arms and looks away from him. Ash looks at her "Is something wrong?" He asked her.

**Pikachu's POV**

I can't believe it he calls me his starter I'm nobody's starter Pokemon. I was so mad I don't want to be a starter Pokemon ever again.

**And so Ash got his first ever pokemon but Pikachu dosen't want to be his starter. Will Pikachu change her mind or will she never change her mind. Find out on the next chapter of Ash's Pokemon Harem Adventures.**

**To be continued **


End file.
